tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Into Dimension X!
Into Dimension X is the 24th episode of the second season, and the 50th episode of the series overall. It will air on September 19th, 2014. It became available on Nick.com on September 12, 2014. "Operation Save Leatherhead!" Official Description After Mikey gets trapped in Dimension X when he tries to save Leatherhead, his brothers come to his rescue, but they discover that their little brother has changed. Plot Synopsis The episode opens with a creature who is frantically running from something in Dimension X. This creature is Leatherhead who attempts to hide and contact the Turtles with a Communication Orb. Through a brief transmission, he's able to inform the Turtles that the Kraang have perfected their Mutagen Ooze. However, when he is about to continue speaking, some Kraang catch up to him and distract him. Leatherhead destroys the first round of Kraang, but reinforcements catch up to him and defeat him with stun guns. Meanwhile, back in the Sewer Lair, the Turtles are sitting down and watching the final episode of Super Robo Mecha Force. However, Mikey, who wants to show Donnie what is happening in the episode, accidentally pulls the cassete player and ruins the tape. Mikey walks up to Donnie and asks him to fix the tape. Mikey is then distracted by a gigantic robotic hand in Donnie's lab and Donnie tells him that it's part of the incomplete Turtle Mech he's tried to find a power source for. Donnie is agigated because he hasn't found something big enough to power his creation. Donnie swipes a Kraang portal generator off of his desk, causing it to float up and become a gateway into Dimension X. Some air from Dimension X then starts to pour into the lair. Donnie quickly gives filtration units to his brothers so that they can breathe it without passing out. Suddenly, the Kraang Communication Orb activates and Leatherhead's transmission comes through, as his signal got to their Communication Orb when the Kraang portal opened up. The Turtles hear Leatherhead mention that the Mutagen is perfected and they listen up to the point where Leatherhead was captured. Mikey wants to hear more info and foolishly bangs the orb on a hard surface. The others are upset with Mikey and Leo tells him that he won't be coming to Dimension X with them. Mikey doesn't want to leave Leatherhead to be tortured and wants to fight alongside him again. Mikey then jumps into the air and goes through the portal, forcing Leo, Raph and Donnie to go after him. When Leo, Raph and Donnie arrive, they find things to be very macabre and totally strange. Donnie immediately concludes that Dimension X has different laws of physics, as objects that are thrown return to you from the exact same angle...and you can also stand upside down. They then decide to start looking for Mikey, but they don't encounter him. Instead, they come across two wiggly creatures made up of orbs that look small at first, but are actually big and menacing. The Turtles face off with these beasts, but are easily outmatched and eloctrocuted. However, the two creatures go away after the Turtles become silent. The Turtles then arive at a place where Mikey could be at, and Leo notices a small creature that looks quite cute and stinks up a storm. This little thing is harmless, but it's then revealed that this thing is a part of a massive insect-like creature. The alien attacks Leo, Raph and Donnie, until Mikey, wearing a new suit, arrives and defeats it using nothing but noises, much to his brothers' shock. Mikey claims that he's been in Dimension X for months. At first, the other turtles don't understand him, but Donnie tells them that the time flow of Dimension X must be faster than that on Earth, causing a temporal diiferential. Then, the alien creature comes back, but Mikey scares it off again with a loud shriek. Donnie questions this ability and Mikey replies that things in the dimension are sensitive to sound. Mikey then collects some weird alien worms that, when squeezed, tongues emerge from them and stick to other surfaces like grappling hooks. Raph actually commends Mikey on his intelligence and tells him that he's a genius in Dimension X. Mikey then leads his brothers to an enormous Kraang compound. He tells them that there are thousands of Kraang in there and that is the least of their worries at the moment, as Traag and his partner Garnitor, who can blast ice from his mouth instead of lava, come and attack them. Mikey comes up with a plan, but his brothers ignore him and they attack the monsters. The giants are way too strong for them and nearly kill Leo, but Mikey rescues his brothers and defeats the rock creatures with another shriek!! Leo and the others are still confused about Mikey's abilities and smart planning. Leo even gets a little jealous of Mikey when he says 'Lets move!', which is something that Leo always says...The brothers then stealthily invade the Kraang lair. Once inside, they approach a room where they see an ordinary tree being turned into crystal (which makes up a big portion of Dimension X), with Kraang Prime observing through a screen. Donnie figures that the Kraang are planning to turn everything on Earth into it's equivalent in Dimension X, thereby giving the Kraang more freedom to function. Then, the Turtles find Leatherhead in a room where the Kraang hold him captive. They quickly destroy the Kraang and free Leatherhead, who now has a much older appearance. Leatherhead tells them that he's been here for decades, spying on the Kraang. Donnie suggest retreating but objects and orders Leo and Raph to block the Gate, Leatherhead to crash the Kraang, and Mikey and Donnie to crack the code. The plan works but Leatherhead wants to stay and Mikey (who did not cross another dimension just to here the word leave me) kicks him in the portal his brothers follow and Mikey before leaving grabs a crystal for Donnie. But because the invasion is close now they are ready for battle Splinter's Wisdom Gallery Intodimensionxsavagemikey.png Intodimensionx5.png Intodimensionx4.png Intodimensionx3.png Intodimensionx2.png Intodimensionx1.png Trivia *A sneak peek of this episode was shown in the 2014 TMNT San Diego Comic-Con Panel. *The breathing machines of the Turtles are based on the breathing machines that were used in the original Mirage Comics and in the 2003 series, both while they are on the the Triceratons' mobile Homeworlds. *Leatherhead will return. *Traag retured with a partner named Granitor (who instead of spitting Lava and looks black) he is white and Spits ice. *You can also catch the whole episode here @ http://www.nick.com/videos/clip/tmnt-224-full-episode.html Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes that aired in 2014 Category:Episodes Category:The Show